Maximum RideTwilight
by Frizwizz
Summary: Something happens to Fang and the flocks world is turned upside down. What could be behind it all? PLease R&R if you read
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I know it's just a tad sadistic haha. Well anyway i hope you enjoy it.

FPOV

The pain was excruciating, voices reached my ears and I became aware of movement.

"How is he?" a male voice asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"He's weak but he'll make it. How are the others?" a different male voice asked.

"I just checked on them and they're fine. They are aware of the situation. I think they're asleep at the minute." The other voice replied.

"That's good they need their rest."

The voices began to fade and there was the sound of a door closing.

A while later I was aware of someone on the bed beside me. I tried to ask a question.

"Where am I?" I mumbled not sure if he could understand me. I tried to see the person but I couldn't open my eyes fully or even keep them part open. I managed to catch a glimpse of a man standing over me, he had blond hair.

"Please don't try to talk, you've been seriously hurt...." That's all I caught I just couldn't stay conscious. I blacked out.

I bolted upright with a scream after a nightmare. I was sweating and felt like I was sitting to close to a fire, as in nearly in it. I tried to stretch out my wings but found I couldn't. I panicked and threw back the covers to find my whole torso bandaged. Which explained why I couldn't move my wings. I began to panic even more but I reminded myself that it wouldn't help anything. I felt an odd tug at my hand as I moved to move my hair out of my face. To my shock I had an IV drip in my hand. I had a deadly fear of needles. I ripped it out and tried to stand.

There was an agonizing, searing pain in my stomach. As I looked down, my eyes widened and I took in a shocked gasp. As the blood spread throughout the clean white bandages I staggered towards the door. I heard footsteps rushing towards the room. It sounded echo-e and now that I thought about it my vision had begun to tunnel. I had the sensation of falling and as I saw the floor coming towards me, a pair of hands caught me.

"Carlisle!"

I was aware of myself being lifted into the bed. More rushing feet. I could feel the bandages being ripped off and a fresh IV being placed into my hand.

"He's opened his wounds. Pass me my bag I've got to stop this bleeding; also he appears to have a temperature."

After that I don't know what happened, whatever was in the IV knocked me out. And I was happy it did.

Everything hurt. I opened my eyes and looked around. The room was large with lots of overfull bookcases, medical equipment and of course me and the bed. There was an abnormally fast yet steady beep to my left; I noted it was my heartbeat on one of those scary hospital machines.

The noise of the heart monitor kept me calm, it was reassuring. I let out a sigh. How could this happen? Where were the others? Were they alright?

"The rest, if you're talking about your friends, are fine. They were downstairs with my mother, Esme, last I saw them, eating breakfast."A boy who looked little older than myself stated from a hidden corner of the room I hadn't noticed before now.

Of course me being on permanent high alert, I jumped out of the bed and made a run for the nearest window. Not easy when you're connected to, well everything – IV's, state monitors ect.

I heard a horrible ripping sound; it was the sound of skin ripping. I looked down in horror to find that the IV's needles had ripped out of my skin leaving long raged gashes up and down my arms.

My stomach was bleeding again. I began to feel faint and I knew what was coming.

I feel to my knees and with one hand holding my weight and the other clutching my stomach, I threw up all over the floor and fell sideways in agony, writhing in pain. I was shaking but refused to make a sound, my eyes were watering. I felt cold hands lifting me gently, so as not to jostle me, back to the bed. The hands rested on my forehead cooling my raging fever.

I was still violently shaking and thrashing, trying to get away from the pain that I knew I could never escape.

"Carlisle, I need you now." The boy sounded calm but I could hear an edge of panic in his voice.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone, here's the second chapter. Enjoy.

MPOV

Why was everyone so calm!? While we were stuffing our faces with breakfast, he was on his deathbed! OK I've got to admit it was scrummy and Esme did keep up the constant flow of food. We, for once, had an endless supply of food. Seeing as the Cullen's never were vampires and never ate real food. There was Jacob who was a shape shifter and he needed just about as much food as us.

Wow never thought I'd think that sentence so casually. Haha.

Ok so Fang wouldn't die, he was in the care of Carlisle after all. The best doctor in the world! Ok and now I think I might be hooked on exaggerating.

Carlisle entered the room at vampire speed. Yeah it was creepy at first but when you have wings nothing surprises you for too long.

"He just had a nightmare or something, when he jumped up he opened his wounds." Carlisle explained calmly, "He's fine I sedated him." He quickly added as I jumped up.

Carlisle sat down and picked up his newspaper. We on the other hand went back to stuffing our faces. As we had just finished our.....oh.....um.....6th (I think, I lost count after a while) helping. Yeah I know we're gluttons. Edward cried out for Carlisle.

"Carlisle I need you now." He sounded slightly panicked.

Carlisle sprinted up the stairs in a blur. I tapped Iggy on the hand to let him know that he was in charge until I returned.

I flew up the stairs as fast as I was able after Carlisle. What i found horrified me.

Fang was on the bed a red pool slowly forming around him.

He was pale and convulsing. Tears streaming down his cheeks.

Edward had one of his cold hands on Fangs forehead trying to control his raging temperature and with the other putting pressure on Fangs stomach, trying to stem the bleeding.

He was cringing away from Fangs thoughts.

Fang had horrible gashes up his arms and there were snapped IV needles on the floor.

The once pristine floor now had a mixture of vomit and Fangs blood on it.

Oh God what was happening?

Well hope you liked it, let me know. R&R (I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.)


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, I know I haven't updated in ages but it was a little hecktic what with my birthday and then Christmas. But I've finally got round to it and here you go chapter three. Let me know if you like it. (R&R)_

IPOV

"Oh my word! Iggy, What are you doing!?" I heard Esme scream as she grabbed my hand and turned off the stove.

"Chill, Ig usually cooks for us, makes the fire, builds bombs. You know the usual." Gazzy explained and I couldn't help myself but laugh as he explained what was usual for The Flock. Esme must have had some shock at what he described as I heard hear gasp beside me.

No one had realised I was blind until Jasper had pointed it out.

I didn't exactly try to hide it I just kind of assumed that everyone knew. I usually held onto Gazzy's belt loop on his jeans if I was in an unusual place that I wasn't used to.

The Cullen's who hadn't noticed me hanging onto Gazzy, began to wonder after tea when they soon noticed that Nudge was whispering were the food was on the table, (You know Burgers at 12 o'clock, Chips at 1 o'clock.) and nudging my glass towards me.

"Um, Iggy is your sight bad?" Jasper asked cautiously trying not to offend me. (Usual Jasper behaviour)

I looked in his general direction and smiled, "Of course, I'm completely blind."

This must have shocked a few people as the way that I act doesn't really suggest that I am blind.

"So how did you figure it out?" I asked as I took another bite of my burger.

"Well I noticed you hanging onto Gazzy's belt loop as you walked round the house for the first time. Your eyes never seem to focus on anything and Nudge and Gazzy keep telling you where the food is and pushing your glass towards you." Jasper stated honestly.

"Well that is a giveaway isn't it?" I laughed and soon the whole table was laughing.

"I'm sorry." Esme said sincerely trying to mother me again.

"It's alright honestly."

"So were you born blind or what?" Jasper asked genuinely interested.

"Well you see..." and with that I launched into the story of the Lab and the experiments and how I became blind.

"When I'd finished there was dead silence, well that is apart from the noise of the flock eating. They'd heard it all before.

"Um...Interesting." Jasper breathed, not many people know how to react to this but Jasper sounded faint and like he wasn't concentrating on what he was saying.

"Uh, Jas are you all..." I didn't even finish my sentence before there was a loud crash and the emotions hit.

"Oh Jasper are you alright?" Esme worried helping Jasper up from where he had falling from his chair.

"Jasper!?" I heard Alice run in.

The problem is with Jasper being an empath, he was feeling everyone's emotions and pushing himself not to radiate them back out. So he had pushed himself too much and basically his barrier broke. Meaning there e=was a huge rush of emotions from upstairs and downstairs. Right now I felt sick, scared, anxious ect. This was probably from upstairs.

"I'm fine." Jasper moaned, "Just a little overloaded with emotions."

"I know I'll take you hunting." Alice practically dragged him out of the house.

As soon as Jasper had left, my emotions returned to normal and we were all fine if not a little shocked.

"Maybe you lot would like to get some fresh air? Spread your wings?" Esme urged us.

"Say no more we're out of here." I shouted as I spread my wings and ran out the door laughing.

"Be back before tea please." Esme shouted.

"With your cooking of course we'll be back for more." I shouted back as the rest of the Flock screamed, "We will." Laughing and doing aerobatics to whole time.

_So did youi like it? (R&R You know you want to.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_So here's the next chapter._**

CPOV

What had these kids done to diserve this?

-Flashback-

"Carlisle there's something I need your help with." It was Edward, it sounded like he was holding his breath, never a good sign.

I had been in my study when my mobile had rung.

I didn't need to answer him, he knew I would be there shortly. After Edward told me where he was, I ran as fast as I could.

I never expected to see what I saw.

A group of kids with wings, crowded around something with Edward a bit back holding his breath in his fighting stance.

"Whats going on?" I enquired as I past Edward as I made my way towards the kids.

Then the strong scent of blood hit me. I couldn't see any obvious injuries on the kids. What were they crowded around?

I moved closer to them and four of the kids moved but one stayed. A teenage girl.

I'd seen some preety horrific things in my day, but this had to be near the top.

There was a teenage boy slumped to the ground, his head leaning back against the wall. His face was pale and had a light sheen of sweat on it. His breath was coming in short gasps and with each breath his face contorted with pain.

He had been speared to wall with a farmers pitchfork.

I knelt down beside the boy and the girl Took a defencive stance.

"Do not worry I will not harm your friend." I reasured her.

"Fang" The girl mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"His name is Fang." The girl stated more strongly.

I nodded in response as I began to examine Fang.

As I got to his abdomen I gently inspected the flesh around the spikes, Fang doubled over and cryed out in pain. I pushed him back against the wall and tryed to calm him down.

Once he was calm enough I grabbed the handle of the pitchfork with both hands and readied myself to pull it free.

"Will you hold him down for me?" I questioned the girl.

"Don't hurt him please." The girl begged as she placed her hands on either shoulder.

"I'll do it quickly and as painlessly as possible." I promised.

I reajusted my grip on the handle and pulled with as much force as I could.

As the forks came free from the boy, he screamed in agony and then black'd out.

I picked Fang off the ground and ran as fast as I could back to the house. He had lost a lot of blood and needed help soon or I feared he would not make it.

-End Flashback-

I finished tending to Fang and turned around to face Edward. I found him slumped in a chair holding his head inn his hands.

"Their lives...they're awful...they didn't deserve this...a life like that...they did nothing wrong!" Edward growled.

"Go for a huntclear your head." I ordered him.

Edward just stared at me.

"Now!" I growled at him.

He took one last look at Fang and Max and jumped out the wndow, he was out of sight in a flash.

Max was sitting beside Fangs bed.

"He'll be alrightas soon as the medication takes effect." I assured her.

"Thanks Carlisle, for everything."

I left her with Fang and told her to shout if she needed anything.

I turned into my office and fell into my chair. Nothing like these kids had ever been recorded in any medical journals I'd ever read. I turned on my computer and decided to do a little research.

**_Hope you liked it. If you have any questions ask away. R&R please, really want to know if people like this._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I decided to update this just before the end of 2009. Hope you enjoy it I know it's short so I might add a few more chapters tonight._**

FPOV

I must be dreaming, this has already happened.

I'm sitting in a barn laughing with the flock as we were all settling in for the night. The scene suddenly morphed into my nightmare.

The flock were all unconscious and horribly beat up. I was the last one. The enemy had backed me up against the wall. I was outnumbered.

I couldn't back up anymore, all I could hear was my heart beat.

One of the shadows stepped forward.

I slumped down I couldn't fight back anymore.

The shadow raised the pitchfork he had been holding and with all his might pushed it through my abdomen spearing me to the wall and then....

I sat up screaming, my eyes searching the room for anything and anyone familiar.

Max was sitting next to me. She looked worried as she watched the heart monitor went hyper and alarms went off.

As I lay back down closed my eyes trying to catch my breath I realised that I was hot again. I tried to kick off the covers but ended up whimpering as the movement caused me pain.

"Max...could you remove the covers please?" I mumbled tiredly.

As she removed the covers a gust of cold wind brushed my skin. It was much nicer without the covers.

"Fang are you feeling alright?" she asked.

It was the first time I'd gotten a good look at her since the night of the accident. She looked exhausted but other than that all her injuries were healed.

"As good as you can get when you look like this."

Max laughed and this made me feel a lot better.

Max told me everything, how Edward found us. How Carlisle healed us. How Edward brought the Flock back here for food and rest and how we could stay here as long as we wanted. Now all I had to do was get better.

**_R&R_**


	6. Chapter 6

MPOV

I must have fallen asleep, when I opened my eyes Fang was looking out the window with the full moon illuminating his face. He appeared to be in his own world.

"Sorry did I wake you?" He asked. Something didn't feel right.

"No, no it's fine. Are you alright?" I questioned.

"Yeah I'm just tired." He admitted rubbing His eyes.

"Well then why don't you go to sleep I'll be right here." I assured him helping him lie down.

"Yeah I think I will." Fang trailed off as he closed his eyes and even before his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

When I left him to go clean up in the bathroom, he had been fine.

But when I returned all the alarms were going off and Fang was thrashing about and screaming. It was impossible to tell what he was screaming.

"Fang, wake up! Just please wake up!" I screamed.

Fang sat bolt upright with one last scream.

I grabbed him and held him to me trying to comfort him.

Fang was trembling and whimpering. It was better than the screaming but I'd never seen Fang so afraid.

"Carlisle!" I called.

"What? What's wrong?" Carlisle skidded into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

"Hey when can we see Fang?" The little girl, Angel, asked me.

"Um, soon soon." I hated being put on the spot, "Hey why don't you go play with Nessie and Nudge?" I asked knelling down to her level. "I'm taking Bella out for a while."

"Okay." She sounded a little disappointed.

"Listen, I'll talk to Carlisle and see when you can visit Fang how about that?" I asked as I stood back up fixing my coat as I did so.

"Yeah thanks Edward, you're the best." She beamed at me as she hugged my waist.

You just couldn't say no to this kid. She reminded me so much of Nessie. I patted her on the head and she ran off to play with nessie.


	8. Chapter 8

MPOV

After I had calmed Fang down, Carlisle had taken some blood. He said it was to run some tests on.

Fangs breathing was still coming in short gasps but it was returning to normal.

I lay my head down on the edge of his bed and closed my eyes. I was just to tired to keep them open. I swore to myself that I would just rest my eyes but I ended up falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

"Hmmm" I considered something on the slide, "What on earth is this?"

This certainly was interesting. This shouldn't be in his blood.

I should check that pitchfork.

"Edward." I called. No matter where he is in the house he should hear me.

"Yes." He popped his head round the door.

"Could you possibly fetch the pitchfork from the barn where we found Fang?"

"Um...Yeah sure I'll be back in a sec." He replied with a confused look.

I went back to researching about these kids. Nothing came up no matter what I did.

I kept searching.

As promised Edward came back a few seconds later and handed me the pitchfork. He then left me to do my work.

A few hours later all the test results were back and I returned to look at the results.

**_So here you go as promisedlots of little short chapters before the new year haha. If you have any questions or ideas you'd like to share go ahead. R&R please I really want to know if people like this story._**

**_Thank you and Happy New Year from myself and my brother._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Just thought i'd update before my exams begin, or else I'll never get it done haha._**

**_Just to clear something up I don't hate Iggy. Read on You'll understand._**

IPOV

I decided maybe I should relieve of her self induced Fang watch, so she could rest, eat the basic things. I made my way towards the room Fang was staying in; I knocked on the door and waited for the appropriate answer. When no one answered I poked my head round the door.

"Is it alright if I come in?"

Still no answer. They were both asleep by the sounds of it.

I crept up beside Max and gently shook her awake.

"Max, you should go eat something, you've been here since this all started. You need to eat and you know eat."

"Yeah, but..." She trailed off and looked at Fang.

"Its fine, I'll stay here whilst you go do what you need to do." I smiled at her and heard her get up from her seat and stand aside so as I could sit down.

"Why don't you stretch your wings?" I suggested.

I could tell she was smiling as she left. Unfurling her wings on the way.

It was roughly 5 minutes later when I heard Fang sit up.

"Hey mate, you alright?"

He didn't reply, he just shifted on the bed towards my chair. I noticed then that his breathing was ragged and harsh.

The next thing I knew, Fang was on top off me and I was lying on the floor because the motion of Fang leaping had caused it to fall backwards.

"Hey, Fang I'm glad to see you as well but it's kinda hard to breath. You mind getting up?"

Fangs teeth brushed my neck and I just froze.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to fight back.

I just couldn't, He was my friend and something was wrong.

Then he sunk his teeth into my neck. Pain exploded through my body and my mind went into overdrive.

I tried to scream but all that came out was a gasp.

It felt like something was being injected into me through Fangs teeth.

It felt like he was about to bite right through my neck.

After what seemed like forever, he ripped his mouth from my neck.

He went very still above me.

"Oh my God, What have I done?" Fang sobbed then went limped on top of me.

I pushed him off me and struggled to my feet.

I brought my hand up to my neck. Blood was flowing quickly from the gaping wound.

There was an Icy feeling coursing through my neck surrounding the wound.

It was getting harder and harder to breath.

All I could think was I needed Carlisle or someone; I wasn't being picky at the moment.

I stumbled out of the room and hoped I was heading in the direction of Carlisle's study. I couldn't remember my way round the house.

I heard voices to my left and completely forgot there were stairs.

I stumbled towards the voices and missed the first step.

I fell down all the stairs, I didn't even bother trying to grab onto anything. I just curled into a ball and hoped it would end soon.

As I hit the floor all my breath left me and I just lay there on my back gasping.

"IGGY!"  
"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

I couldn't tell the difference between the voices.

All I knew was that everything hurt.

I was clawing at my throat. It hurt more than anything else.

I needed air.

Someone grabbed my hands and pushed them down, stopping my futile attempts to stop the pain.

"CARLISLE, HELP!"

I think it was Esme. Then again I can't be sure.

Everything turned into echoes and the last thing I heard was Carlisle running down the stairs.

Then I blacked out from lack of air or pain. Either way I blacked out.

_**So yeah hoped you liked it. Please I want to know what you my lovely readers would likke to happen next. If you have any Ideas or questions, whatrever don't hesitate to tell me/ask me.**_

_**Now go on push the little green button. **_

_**R&R. You never know I might update sooner.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, Sorry it took so long. i had mocks and then Microsoft word broke and when i finally get it working i relise i have serious writters block, but i finally got it done Yay!

The warewolves are here. Okay maybe it's just one but still. Enjoy and let me know if you like it.

Jacob POV

Right nearly there.

I can't believe how long I've been away. Stupid Pack business dragging me away from my Nessie. Well I'll get there soon and be able to just sit and hold her. Yay!

Suddenly as I entered the Cullen's territory an overwhelming sense of something being terribly wrong hit me.

I ran faster.

Soon I arrived at Bella and Edwards's cottage. I morphed back to my usual self and dragged on my shorts as I walked through the front door.

"Nessie, Bella, Edward?" I called out to the obviously empty house. Couldn't hurt to check anyway.

I walked through the house poking my head into every room of the house checking for signs that someone was here. Nope nothing.

I walked back through the house back to the kitchen and straight for the fridge. All that running can make a guy hungry. Edward and Bella usually kept the fridge stalked up for Nessie. They wouldn't mind if I helped myself (They never do.).

I opened the door and the only thing in the fridge was a sandwich packed full of well everything. Yum, my favourite haha.

I took the sandwich out of the fridge and set it on the counter, closing the fridge door with my foot.

On top of the sandwich was a note.

I immediately recognized Edward writing. Bella must have made me the sandwich.

Jacob,

Bella made you this sandwich in case you returned and ransacked our fridge. If the sandwich is bad by the time you return I apologize.

We are currently staying at the main house. Carlisle needs us at the moment.

I'll explain it to you when you arrive. It's too dangerous to write down.

Enjoy the sandwich (provided it isn't off) and hope to talk to you soon.

Edward.

P.s: Come as soon as you can Nessie won't stop complaining.

I laughed as I read the last of the letter. I had just about finished the sandwich.

I shoved the rest of the sandwich into my mouth, pocketed the letter and began the short walk to the main house.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think and please review. Frizwizz


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry, I haven't updated this in ages, I had serious writers block, then suddenly last night this came into my mind. (this was written at 2am if there are any mistakes, I think that is understandable.) So I hope you enjoy it and please review with any questions, ideas or opinions. They're all welcome. So enjoy.**

JPOV

"Hey Nessie, I'm home!" I shouted as I walked through the Cullen's front door, making just a bit of an entrance.

No welcome, no nothing. What the hell? Usually someone acknowledges that I'm here, be it complaining or happiness.

"Hello?" I walked through the living checking every room.

I was half expecting to find another note when I heard movement upstairs.

Okay so they were all upstairs, though it was still strange that no-one had even shouted a greeting.

Right so if everything adds up Nessie should be upstairs.

I began to whistle as I headed for the stairs; the quiet in the house was a bit unsettling.

I got to the base of the stairs and slipped. What the hell?

My hands were sticky with whatever I had slipped on.

I rubbed my head where it had hit the floor.

Oh my word there was blood and lots of it. It wasn't mine, but it didn't smell human.

I got up quickly. I noticed there was a trail of blood going up the stairs. Okay so you've heard of follow the yellow brick road, well I give you the bloody red road.

I started up the stairs careful to avoid the blood.

When I reached the top there was a lot of commotion in Carlisle's study. I started that way, but then I heard Nessie's voice in Edward's room. There were crying noises and other voices.

What had happened while I was gone?

I walked to the room and poked my head round the door.

Nessie was sitting among a group of kids...with wings.

I blinked and checked again. Yup there were wings.

The group had 2 teenagers one looking very confused and a little sick. The other was stroking his back comfortingly and whispering in his ear.

Nessie was sitting with 2 other girls, both in tears. She was talking to them quietly trying to calm them.

The last child was a small boy sitting curled up in the corner.

The teenager walked over to him, tapped his shoulder and brought him over to the other teenager.

The small boy sat curled up with the female while she continued to stroke the two boys' backs.

I was about to make myself known, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I spun round and came face to face with Alice.

"Alice don't do that I'm creeped out as it is." I whispered.

"Sorry, I'll explain later, but here put these on and then look after the kids." Alice thrust a set of Emmett's clothes I guess.

Well I suppose I am covered in blood, not exactly a good first impression.

I looked up to thank Alice but she was already gone.

I quickly stripped and pulled on the shorts and t-shirt I had been given.

The smell didn't bother me so much; I was used to it by now.

I walked over to the door and knocked, there was no answer.

I stuck my head round the door and coughed.

"Nessie I'm home." I walked into the room and all the kids looked up and tensed.

"Oh Jacob, you're back." Nessie stood up and gave me a hug, "let me introduce you. Everyone this is my partner Jacob. Jacob this is Max, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel." As she said their names I shock their hands and tried to remember which one was which.

The only one who wouldn't shake my hand was the teenage boy. He shied away from me. I think he was Fang.

Nessie lead me over to a chair and I sat down with Nessie in my lap.

"So does anyone want to explain what's going on?" I asked

"Well..." The teenage girl began.

**And again please review. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's short but it was the only place I could think to stop writing or else it would be too long.**

**Well I hope you like it, don't forget to R&R.**

IPOV

Ugh my head, what happened? Where am I?

"He's quite lucky to not have broken anything when he fell, and his wounds have almost completely healed, though they were quite vicious."

Was that Carlisle?

I felt a hand placed on my head, stoking my head in a motherly way. The way Max does for the little ones when they are sick or feverish.

"Poor baby, wish we knew what this was." Ah that was defiantly Esme. But what were they talking about.

"He should be coming round about now, I'm pretty sure he can hear us talking now." Alice stated.

"Iggy can you hear us, squeeze my hand or talk if you can." Carlisle asked in his formal doctor's tone.

I felt my eyelids flutter and I mumbled.

"I'm awake, what happened? I fell like crap." Esme helped me sit up and I rubbed my head.

A sudden pain flared through my neck as I turned my head.

I gasped and held the side of neck.

"Oh yeah now I remember." I groaned. "Is Fang alright?"

"Everyone's fine, they're all worried about you, but before they see you how about some food or a drink?" Esme asked rubbing my back.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'm starving." With that my stomach rumbled.

"Haha, okay I'll be right back." Esme left the room closing the door behind her. I must have been in one of the bed rooms. I was in a big bed and could feel 2 people in the room; Carlisle and Alice.

"Where are the others?" I asked looking in their general direction.

"Wow it's creepy how you do that." Alice laughed. "The flock and Nessie are in Edward's room with Jacob who just arrived, you'll meet him later. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Bella are looking round that barn again."

"Oh okay."

I heard the door open and a tray was set on the bed in front of me. As soon as the smoke and smell from the hot food hit my face that was it.

"Carlisle he's going to be sick quick" I heard Alice shout.

"I leaned over the side of the bed and was sick into a bin which Carlisle must have placed there.

Esme rubbed my back until I was done. Why did you always feel like you were going to cry after you were sick?

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah I feel fine now."

I picked up a spoon and tried to eat the soup, I got some of it in my mouth and tried to swallow. It tasted off. I spat it out.

"This is off." I stated, trying not to sound rude.

"It shouldn't be I only got it yesterday." Esme stated.

"Here try the bread." Carlisle said. Did he know something?

I had to spit that out to. What was wrong with me?

**Well any questions or suggestions are welcome, R&R please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yup believe it, i'm back and i didn't die haha. Well enjoy the chapter. Oh and i don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

JPOV

So that was what had happened, Geez these poor kids.

I was staring in shock at the winged kid. He in turn stared back.

He turned towards the girl beside him and whispered something to her.

"You're right. He's not normal." The girl (max i think that was her name) said staring at me.

"Well you're one to talk." I snorted pointing at the kid Fang, whose wings were spread out behind him, Max stroking the silky looking feathers.

As soon as I made this statement he pulled his wings in quick as a flash.

He winced in pain as the girl brought her hand in front of her and held in her hands a handful of his black feathers with a couple of drops of red blood.

I saw Nessie cringe and heard a commotion in the hall.

I ran for the door but didn't make it in time, a blur ran through the door and straight at Fang and Max.

IPOV

Okay, all food so far makes me ill.

I was sitting in bed listening to the Cullen's discuss what to do with me. I'm Pretty sure i'll need to eat something soon, or at least drink something. I can't even keep water down for Gods sake.

Suddenly this amazing scent hit me. I had to get to it. I felt all the Cullen's in the room stiffen up.

I can't even remember leaving the bed but the next thing I remember is a wonderful liquid filling my mouth. Then my head in a bucket again.

FPOV

Having feathers pulled out of your wings is not fun, especially if you bleed.

I looked down at Max's hand and found a few of my feathers with some blood mixed in with them. Great.

Before i had time to blink Jacob had launced himself at the door and Had been knocked back into the wall.

Next thing a new a stinging pain was on my wing and i was pushed onto the floor.

I struggled to get the thing off my back.

Suddenly the weight was ripped of me along with what felt like my wing, a screamed ripped from my throat as this happened.

The kids in the room were screaming. I looked up and Jake was holding Nessie whilst Max held Gazzy.

I turned my head sluggishly to look over at the door, I felt so tired and just wanted to sleep.

Carlisle rushed over to me.

"Fang just stay with me okay?"

That's not easy, i was tired before.

"mm..kay." i managed to slur as Carlisle helped me to lsit up and lean against the wall.

I saw Iggy being restrained by Jasper as he was dragged out of the room, then the sound of retching.

What the hell had just happened?

**So what'd you think? let me know. R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm actually alive can you believe lol. But in all seriousness i am sooo sorry, everything was just piling up on me. What with exam results, starting a new school where i knew no one and having to make new friends. But anyway i can't apologize enough. This chapter was written at 3 in the morning so if there are any mistakes, well i was tired lol.**

EPOV

Carlisle sent 6 of us to the barn and i can honestly say 5 of us were working and the other one...well...

"I'm not touching, I'll get dirty." Stated Rosalie as she stood in the doorway of the barn.

"I'm sacrificing my clothes." Alice's soprano voice pointed out.

"Hey you could always go shopping after." Emmett pointed out from beside me.

I looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, if it gets her to work who's going to complain."

Bella laughed from the other-side of the room.

"Anyone actually found anything?" I asked as I headed towards where Fang had been injured.

"No" was the reply from everyone.

*1 hour later*

"Right well we should probably head home now" I heard Jasper sigh.

"Yeah, okay" Emmett stood up stretching, "Hey race you all home." He started to sprint and then fell flat on his face.

"What the hell" Emmett shouted as Jasper picked up whatever had tripped him.

He held it so that everyone could see.

It was a small tube like piece of metal with a logo printed on it.

"I think we've found our evidence." Bella stated as she came to stand next to me.

MPOV

Fang was sitting against the bed looking pale and pained.

Everyone else just looked confused and scared. What had just happened.

Carlisle ran into the room again and helped Jacob up, check him over then moved his attention to Fang.

I stood up with Gazzy at my side and led him over to Jacob and the other Children.

I followed Carlisle out of the room. We ended up in Fangs original room.

Carlisle set Fang on his bed stomach down.

It was then that we saw the extensiveness of the damage to Fangs wing.

At that moment Esme ran into the room.

"Carlisle Iggy just collapsed."

**Let me know what you thought of it and i'll try to update sooner. Sorry again. Merry Christmas and a happy new year. *Frizwizz***


	16. Chapter 16

_**I am so sorry for leaving this so long, as an apology i'm going to upload two chapters (^_^')**_

_**Well it's summer holidays now so hopefully i can write more chapters. I have the rest of the story plnned out and it's only a matter of writing the chapters.**_

_**Well enjoy the chapters...**_

MPOV

Esme ran into the room, "Carlisle, Iggy just collapse".

Carlisle sat there looking torn, did he run to check on Iggy first or finish Fang?

"Carlilse, go, i'll look after Fang, he'll be healed soon don't worry, We're good at that." I smiled at him and he returned it before running off to see to Iggy.

Fang stirred and began to sit up, rolling his shoulders,

"hey, don't move around too quick, you're still hurt." Jacob went to stop him but Fang just pushed him away.

"Leave him be, nothing will stop." Nessie patted Jacob and took him out of the room, that just left, angel, Gazzy, Fang and Myself.

"Fang let me have one last look at your wing before you go anywhere."

Fang grumbled before sitting down on the bed.

His wing had already started to heal, just a few more hours and he should be as good as new.

"well as long as you don't move it too much," i started as i wrapped his wing to his body, "you should be fine by tomorrow."

"but there was so much blood?" angel asked in wonder finally coming closer.

"it was just a bite, lot's of blood, little damage." I patted her on the head, "why don't you and Gazzy go see if Nessie will play with you two?"

Angel looked at Fang worriedly, but he simply nodded and gave them a rare smile. Angel ran over and hugged Fang kissing his cheek before running out of the room dragging Gazzy who still seemed a bit shell shocked from what had happened moments ago.

Edpov

I picked up the strange symbol, turning it in my hand,

"I think it's about time we go back home." I rounded up the group and we ran home.

What the hell was all this about?

_**OKay so let me know what you thought of it.**_

_**R&R please, that way it can be imporved later on etc. **_

_**Frizwizz.**_


	17. Chapter 17

CPOV

Everything seemed fine physically, he just seemed to be sleepy.

I lifted his wrist and he gently shifted, he seemed to be waking up.

"iggy, can you hear me?" i gently patted his check trying to bring him round.

He began to sit up, rubbing his eyes, Esme came over a helped him sit up the rest of the way.

"hnnn...Where am i?" Iggy slowly began opening his eyes, he looked round him and there was something different...

His eyes!

Instead of the usual clouded blue eyes, he had sparkling green eyes, clear and piercing.

"who are you?"

"i knew this was a bad idea." 'Iggy' sighed and rested his face in his hands.

what was going on?

_**Okay stupidly short chapter here but i'll try to update as soon as i can. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Bye for now, hopefully it won't be for too long,**_

_**Frizwizz (^_^)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Right even apologizing for the late uploads and being inconsistent is not enough but what with my part-time job and school starting again, life has been a bit hectic -_-'**_

_**Any who on with the chapter. **_

IPOV

_Ugh my head._

_Where am i?_

Slowly i blinked my eyes open and was faced with a clean white room...wait...i can see?

_Oh yeah white background duh._ I thought as i hit myself upside the head.

I only then realized i was sitting down so i slowly got up still unsure of my surroundings, looking around it occurred that this place really was barren.

"Hello?"

I jumped looking round for wherever that voice came from, still the room was blank.

"Iggy? You there?"

_Oh great the disembodied voice was calling to me ... what am i schizoi now?_

I felt a hand gently laid against my back between my shoulder blades. Surprisingly my immediate reaction was not fight or flight, i stayed standing listening to the calming voice.

"Are you wondering where you are?"

I simply nodded feeling no need to talk and ruin the serenity.

"welcome to your mind!" The voice boomed out echoing with effect.

*snicker* i was trying desperately to control my laughter, my shoulders shaking.

"Too much?" the voice had a smile in his speech.

That did it, i was gone. Full on doubled over, tears in eyes laughing.

I heard the voice join in and couldn't help myself but turn around to see who was with me in my mind.

What meet my eyes was a boy no older than me, a little shorter than myself, a bit thin looking with dark longish hair. Other than that i couldn't see much else of his physical appearance as it seemed like a fog had descended around him.

The most notable thing that made me stare was his eyes.

He had the most amazing deep green shining eyes. They made me stare and suddenly all laughter stopped as he seemed to notice that i had actually turned and placed a face to the voice.

"what's going on?" I finally asked him staring into his eyes.

_**So any thoughts on what's happening? Let me know what you think and so on. Reviews might help me with the next couple of chapters whenever i get a chance to write them ¬_¬. **_

_**Anyway R&R please and thanks. (^_^) Friziwizz.**_


	19. Chapter 19

IPOV

"All will become clear enough, though I think I should explain everything at once to save time." The boy stated,

"What do mean?"

"You'll see." The boy winked and held a finger to his lips as if to stop my questions. My surroundings we're turning dark around me and I felt myself falling back, the last thing I saw we're those amazing eyes, and then darkness took over.

MPOV

"Ig, what happened to your eyes?" I made to move towards him as those eyes turned to me.

As I reached out, Ig fell back onto the bed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his back arched as an inhuman scream slipped from his mouth.

Everyone in the room recoiled in surprise as smoke seemed to be escaping from his mouth.

As quickly as it had started it was over, Ig's body relaxed back into the bed and a hand came to touch his head,

"ugh, my head hurts what happened?" I was faced with those familiar cloudy blue eyes again.

"I think i can explain that one for you." A small voice spoke up from behind us.

Everyone in the room spun around and came face to face with what appeared to be a ghost. Said ghost began to move and sat on the bed beside Ig.

"Sorry about the head, it should be gone in a second though" the boy place a hand on Ig's head and Ig simply smiled.

"So, i think someone best explain for us." Carlisle stated, expression seemingly stuck in shock like everyone else.

"In time, when everyone is gathered I will happily explain myself." The ghost looked around at the room...

What the hell has been happening?

EPOV

"Carlisle we found something in the barn." I stormed into the living room holding the metallic object we had retrieved.

I stopped in the doorway looking around the room, everyone seemed to have gathered in the room, including Jacob...when had he arrived?

"Ah Edward, right on time. Come sit we are about to get an explanation for everything that has happened up until now." Carlisle gestured for us all to sit.

~I settled myself on the armchair nearest the door, "who is going to explain what?"

"I am going to tell you all why these strange occurrences have been happening. "

I turned my head to come face to face with a spirit.

CPOV

"so let me get this straight, you we're 'created' by a company as part of an ongoing experiment and this was part of your testing?" I sat forward in my chair elbows on my knee's trying to understand what had been explained.

"Yes that is correct." The spirit boy gave a polite nod of his head.

"Hey, this wouldn't happen to be the company logo would it?" Edward asked as he passed a piece of metal to me. The design on it was a simple design of a wisp of smoke contained within a jar like object.

"Yes, where did you get that?" The boy turned to Edward.

"In the barn where the Flock were attacked."

"Why was the Flock, specifically Fang attacked?" I asked setting the logo onto the coffee table in the centre of the room.

"We, that is the things that attacked you and I, had been ordered to find me a body," with that statement the colour drained from Fangs face, and he pulled back a bit, "Oh no i couldn't keep control of n already occupied body for long. I know it sounds gruesome but it would have to be dead, yours was only a temporary solution. In order for me to take a body i need to have a lot of strength but the length of time we had been searching had been longer than expected and i was in desperate need of nutrition, a living source." The boy explained, as Fang listened he seemed to relax again.

"My companions were simple robots with orders to keep me alive at all costs; you were the 'perfect' specimen for me to recover in."

"Then why did you move into Iggy and attack Fang?" Max inquired defensively.

"So as not to exhaust Fangs body to the point of breaking I took control for the few minutes it took to transfer to a new body, Iggy just happened to be that body. I underestimated how weak i was and could not fully control myself which led to me attacking Fang. And now we here we are." The boy let out a sigh as he finished his story.

"So what do we do now?" Jacob finally asked what everyone had been thinking.

"Well I suppose I head back to the company and see what they say." The boy stated.

Max and few of the others including Fang and Iggy stood, "well let's go then." They all smiled at the shocked boys expression.

"You didn't think we'd let you go after everything we've been through." Iggy and Fang both stepped forward.

_**All I can say is that life has been hectic and i generally had no motivation to do ...well anything really. But i have the last part of this story planned, i have another story started and a few others planned out. So all I have to do is type them up and load them here. I'm really sorry about the length of time it has taken to update.**_

_**Thanks and please R&R. Questions, suggestions and critics are always welcome. **_

_**Frizwizz.**_


	20. Chapter 20

FPOV

"I can't believe it...how did this happen?"

I watched as the spirit boy sunk to his knees in disbelief.

Before stood the charred remains of what was left of the company.

Nothing was left standing.

I watched on as the boy rose and walked towards the rubble as if to disprove what had happened.

Iggy walked with him unable to negotiate the rubble himself he soon stumbled.

The boy caught Iggy as he was falling; a sob like noise escaped his throat as he saw what had tripped Iggy...

It appeared to be a lab coat with the charred remains of a human within, it was the only indication that there had been someone within the building when all of this happened.

Something was within the hand; I bent to inspect it...

A note,

"Read it, please." I looked up and caught the face of the boy tears forming in his eyes.

_Experiment 2212,_

_I am sorry that I had to leave you alone so soon in your short existence on earth,_

_There was a malfunction with some of the equipment, to tell you the truth i honestly know myself what is happening. There are running feet and sirens all around, we are evacuating the building and i barely have time to write you this, but I did not want you to find this place a wreck and lose hope._

_I promised you a name and a body; out of the 2 tasks I have managed one check the back room. I love you dearly my only creation and son love..._

"...it ends there." I finished, the letter wasn't very clear on anything but the boy was already climbing the rubble.

I flew to catch up with the boy.

"Hey wait for me, where are you going?" I heard Iggy cry out from behind us

"Iggy it's dangerous, stay there we'll be back in a minute." I told him for his own safety more than anything.

The boy stopped in front of the last standing door in what would have been the backroom.

The boy simply glided through the door, i rushed over and started to try to open it...the lock was broken.

I placed my ear to the door,

"You alright in there?"...nothing..."let me in." Suddenly I heard a whooshing noise and smoke started billowing from under the door.

I started to try and shoulder the door open.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, looks like Iggy caught up,

"Someone's coming." He simply stated not anxious or scared, just looking towards the door.

There was a soft click and the door opened outwards smoke billowing.

"Father..." a voice sobbed.

_**As always R&R any questions, suggestions etc are welcome. **_

_**Frizwizz (^_^**_)


	21. Chapter 21 finale

**FPOV**

I landed in the Cullen's garden, it had been a few years but nothing seemed very different from the last time.

I looked behind me as I heard Iggy touch down.  
"You ready for this?"  
"sure why not." Iggy turned to face me a smile on his face.

We had decided to come alone, the rest of the Flock were setting up camp a few blocks away and said they were going to come down later.  
"Well Alice should know we're here by now so let's go" Iggy interrupted my train of thoughts by clapping me on the shoulder and heading towards the house.

I soon caught up to Iggy as he walked up the porch and had his hand raised to knock the door, when there was a gush of air and suddenly I was lying on the ground with someone sitting on my stomach .  
"I knew you'd come back to see me, I just knew it!" the bundle lifted his face and looked at me a grin spread across his face.  
"How could we not come see you?" Iggy walked over and ruffled his silver hair.

"So what do we call you now?"  
"NUADA"

* * *

Everyone arrived later on and we were now all sat around the Cullen's living room, plates of food dotted around the room for the Flock, Nessie and Jacob.  
Nuada had a huge grin across his face, he had settled in well with the Cullen's and was happy with his body.  
The Flock had been told they were always welcome and had decided to spend a few days in Forks.  
I looked around everyone was happily chatting and laughing and I realised that for the first time in a while I was genuinely happy and content as I settled back and listened in on the conversations going on around me."

**So here it is, the last chapter of this story, I have a lot more ideas for stories and I got my laptop fixed so hopefully i will be able to write and update my stories more often.**  
**Thanks for sticking with me and this story as always reviews, suggestions and questions are always welcome.**  
**Frizwizz (^_^)**


End file.
